20 February 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-02-20 ; Comments *A 90 minute recording of a two hour show is available. Sessions *Adventures In Stereo one and only session. The session was recorded on 1997-02-11. No known commercial release. The song 'Goodbye' is not included on the recording. Tracklisting *news *Mel Blanc: Bugs Bunny Overture (This Is It) @ *A House: ‘Without Dreams (CD – Single)’ Setanta *Orb: ‘Secrets ( CD – Orblivian)’ Island Records @ *Adventures In Stereo: ‘Brand New Day' (Peel Session) *Sta-Press: ‘You Are The Company Spy (7 inch - Let’s be Friendly With Our Friends)’ Outpunk Records @ *Five Satins: ‘In The Still Of The Night (7 inch) Ember E-1005 @ *Sappo: ‘Meaning Of Life Joe Remix (12 inch)’ Prohibition Recordingz @ *Dominic Waxing Lyrical: ‘Change (7 inch)’ Bosque Records *Dead Boys: ‘Sonic Reducer (7 inch)’ Sire *Superstar Disco Club: ‘Postcards From The Edge (7 inch – Katia Movement #1)’ Ché Trading *Carbine: ‘Psycho Thrill (12 inch)’ Stay Up Forever @ *Adventures In Stereo: ‘When You’re gone’ (Peel Session) *Undertones: ‘Get Over You (7 inch)’ Sire *Bowery Electric: ‘Without Stopping (CD – Beat)’ Beggars Banquet *Justin Berkovi: ‘Deviant (12 inch – The Crouton EP)’ Mosquito @ :: (9:30 news) *Bomb Bassets: ‘Super Women (7 inch – Trip [Split With The McRakins])’ GI Productions *Adventures In Stereo: ‘Down In The Traffic’ (Peel Session) *Mukuyuni Boys: ‘Nugena (Cassette – Matiso Mahjon)’ Barack Records *Magoo: ‘A to Z And Back Again (7 inch)’ Chemikal Underground *Johnny Ace: ‘Pledging My Love (Various Artists CD – The Golden Age Of American Rock’n Roll Volume 6)’ Ace *Dick Johnson: ‘Glitter Vs Make Up (7 inch - Dawn At Death Creek)’ Vesuvius @ *Make Up: ‘Make Up Is: Lies (CD – After Dark)’ Dischord Records @ *Adventures In Stereo: ‘Said You Said’ (Peel Session) *Mental Power: 'This Song (12" - Twister / This Song)' Formation @ *'File 1 ends' near end of above track *Hooton 3 Car: 'Things (CD - Cramp Like A Fox)' Out Of Step *Boxhead Ensemble: 'For The Glory Of The Wind And Water (CD - Dutch Harbor: Where The Sea Breaks Its Back)' Atavistic *Experimental Audio Research: 'Untitled (CD - The Köner Experiment)' Mille Plateaux @ ::(Peel chats to Mary Anne Hobbs) *Adventures In Stereo: 'Goodbye' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'The Aphid (CD - In The City)' Artful *Ranking Toyan & Sammy Dread: 'Natty Step It In Tracks & Socks (7")' Roots Tradition $ *Crank: 'The Front' *Tracks marked @ available on File 3 *Tracks marked $ available on File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-02-20 (incomplete) *2) 020A-H08566XXXXXX-0200A0 *3) 1997-02-xx Peel Show LE330 *4) 1997-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE331 ;Length *1) 01:33:46 (from 2:10) *2) 01:58:09 *3) 1:32:27 (from 45:13) (from 1:31:24 unique) *4) 1:31:49 (to 3:28) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Created from LE330 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1997 Lee Tape 330 *4) Created from LE331 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1997 Lee Tape 331 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8566/2) *3,4) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:British Library